


When Mistress is Away...

by SammysDove_CrowleysKitten



Series: Alternate Universes [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, BDSM, Desk Sex, F/M, Master John, Master/Slave, Master/Slave relationship, Mistress Mary, Rough Sex, Smut, corsets, wet and willing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-04-17 03:47:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14179878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten/pseuds/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten
Summary: Master and his slave will play





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Lovelies,
> 
> I wrote this about a month ago, and I'm tired of the lack of John Winchester smut on Ao3 lol, so I decided to publish. Hope you lovelies enjoy a little more Master John lovin' <3
> 
> (If only we could get some real-life lovin' from JDM, am I right? lol)

* * *

 

Mistress Mary had hated you ever since your fifth week at their home. To be honest, it wasn't really even your fault, once while she and Master John were having sex, he called out your name and she was pissed, since then you hadn't been allowed in the bed when she was home and you were only allowed sex with Master when he was in a bad mood. She knew that John always got rough when he was upset, so she figured she'd let you take the brunt of his anger and then she could enjoy him after he calmed down, but she was wrong. Even when he was seeing red from being so mad, he was still somewhat gentle, only getting as rough as you were comfortable with, and letting you use your colors if you needed.  

 

But none of that mattered right now, because Mistress would be out of town for two weeks and it was simply you and Master. You had finished your chores early and snuck upstairs to change, hoping to surprise Master in his study. Once you were dressed, you looked perfect: Your hair was in a single thick ponytail, your makeup was perfect (making sure to put mascara on, because you knew how much he loved when it would run), and you wore a corset that came to just below your breasts, leaving Master's favorite perky, rounded toys exposed to his hungry eyes. You snapped a leash onto your collar and went downstairs, crawling into the study on your hands and knees, holding the leash in your mouth, and sitting like a statue on display for John. 

 

He looked up from his work and whistled, taking in the view before him. You were everything he needed after his stressful morning, "Come here, Sweetheart." He purred in his usual low, gruff tone that instantly caused wetness to pool between your legs. You crawled as seductively as you could, watching him watch your breasts as they swayed in time with your movements. Upon reaching him, you sat on bent legs and placed your palms flat against your thighs, allowing him to remove the leash from your mouth. "Now what did I do to deserve such a beautiful little show?" He rubbed his thumb along your cheek, and leaned down to kiss your forehead. 

 

"I know you've been stressed lately, between Mistress and running your family's business, so I was hoping you'd let me make you feel better, Master... I'm sorry if I displeased you, I know I should've asked permission before putting on clothes." 

 

He grabbed you around the waist with strong hands and lifted you onto his lap, "Princess there is nothing you could do to disappoint me. I love you too god damn much." He kissed you again, this time slipping his tongue between your lips and working them open in order to dominate your entire mouth. You moaned against his lips and he passionately swallowed every noise you made.  

 

"I love you too, Master." You panted, taking advantage of him pulling away. 

 

"I think I want to fuck you on my desk, how's that sound, precious girl?" 

 

"Sounds so good. Please, Master, use me any way you want." 

 

He set you on the desk and a devious grin etched across his face, "That's my girl." He undid your corset and wrapped his fist in your ponytail. "Lay on your stomach." He positioned you to stand facing away from him and you laid down with your stomach and breasts pressed to the slightly chilled surface of the desk. 

 

He held you in place with his hand in your hair and coursed his other hand along your spine, pulling it away to slap your ass. You keened and mewled for him, wiggling your butt in silent pleading. "Mmm." 

 

"Use your big girl words, Baby." 

 

"Fuck me, Master. Please." 

 

He moaned in response, unzipping his pants and pulling out his thick, hard cock. John drew his finger up through your slit, testing how wet you were for him, and you were soaked, just the result he wanted. "Since you asked so nicely..." He filled you in one sharp thrust and you cried out. "That's it, Sweetheart-- Mmm... Takin' Master's cock like a little pro." He growled. 

 

"Master--Ah, so full!" You screamed, pushing your hips against him, meeting his every thrust. "Thank you, thank you, thank you." 

 

"Fuck, you always make me feel so damn good." He pulled you up by your hair and held you against his chest with one arm over your breasts. "Love that tight little pussy." He kissed and nipped at your neck, sucking little red and blue marks into the skin. He accompanied his last kiss with a growl and let his lips linger right beside your ear. "You wanna cum for your master?" 

 

"Please! I wanna be your good girl." 

 

"Cum." The second he ended his single word command, the dam within you broke and you came from his cock alone. John's ego swelled as he watched you come undone around him and he continued thrusting up into you, before using all of his willpower to pull you off him.  

 

He sat in his desk chair and settled you on his lap to face him, sliding back into your soft heat, and cumming hard. Your hands found purchase on his shoulders, and you arched your back, letting him flood your hole with cum.  

 

The room quickly fell silent, and all that could be heard was your panting mixed with John's. His arms relaxed and his hand fell from your hip, the other hand going to the back of your head and bringing your forehead to rest against his. "Thank you, Master, for letting me pleasure you." 

 

"Thank you, Baby doll... That sweet little pussy was just what I needed." He nosed your cheek and kissed your lips tenderly. "I love you, Angel." 

 

"I love you too, Master." 


	2. A "Positive"ly Furious Mistress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader finds out she's pregnant with John's baby and has to tell him the news, leaving him to break the news to Mary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Lovelies,
> 
> Dumb title I know, but I had literally no idea what to call this chapter lol
> 
> Dedicated to, Amandapanda3024, who asked: Can you write a part two to mistress Is away about the reader finding out she is pregnant and wanting to keep it because she always wanted to have a baby.
> 
> Hope ya like it, Dearie :)

* * *

 

Mary was out again, this time having breakfast and mimosas with her friends, while leaving you and John home alone. You felt sick to your stomach as you stared at the small stick in front of you, the word 'pregnant' appearing on its small screen, making it impossible to deny. It was the forth pregnancy test you'd taken in two days. 

  
Silently trying desperately to hold back emotion, you made your way to John's office, your whole body shaking. He saw you in the doorway and took in your pale complexion, and shaky hands. "Y/N? Babygirl, are you okay?"  
  


"I--Um, I need to talk to you." Your chin quivered and you inhaled deeply trying to calm yourself.   
  


"Come here, Baby." He cooed, patting his lap and wrapping you in his warm, strong arms, "Tell me what's wrong, Baby, I promise I won't be mad."  
  


You dusked your head, tears falling from your eyes as you whispered your confession, "I'm pregnant... I'm so sorry, Master."  
  


John stayed quiet for nearly a minute before he sighed, "Oh, Babygirl..."  
  


"Please don't let Mistress get rid of me, I love you..." You sniffled, "and please don't make me give my baby away, I've always wanted to be a mom." John carried you to the couch, leaning back and cradling you in his arms.

  
"I love you too, Babygirl." He kissed the top of your head, resting his cheek against your hair as he thought. "Are you sure you're pregnant?"

  
"Yes, Master. I took four pregnancy tests."  
  


"I'm never letting you go, Babygirl... and I'm not giving away our baby. Okay?"  
  


"Thank you, Master. I love you so much."  
  


"I love you too, Y/N." The two of you sat in silence, neither of you moving or speaking again until John reached up to rest his hand on your stomach, a minute smile crept across his lips. "I won't lie, Sweetheart, I'm so happy you're havin' my Baby."  
  


"I'm happy too, nervous, but happy... What're you gonna do about Mistress."  
  


"Well, We'll have to tell her, but it's not like this has never happened before, it's just usually a little more planned for than this."  
  


"Is she gonna punish me? She doesn't like me as it is."  
  


"She won't lay a hand on you." He growled possessively.   
  


~~~  
 

When Mary came home, John was still holding you, sitting up when she came through the door and nudging you off his lap. "Babygirl, go wait in the bedroom for me, you can sit on my side of the bed."  
  


"Thank you, Master."  
  


Mary eyes followed you to the bedroom, and she let her purse drop from her shoulder, setting it on the table by the door. "What's going on?"  
  


"Mary, we've gotta talk, but I swear I just found out too."  
  


"Okay... What's wrong?" She asked, her jaw slightly clenched.  
  


"Y/N's pregnant."  
  


You could hear Mary screaming from the bedroom as she argued with John, bringing tears to your eyes at the trouble you caused. You didn't know how it happened, sure John rarely used condoms with you, but you were on birth control. Suddenly, it clicked, your camping trip.  
  


John had given you permission to go on a camping trip with a friend of his and his friend's slave. You had forgotten to take your birth control and had completely forgotten about not taking it when your master welcomed you back home with hot, rough sex.   
  


The door opened and John came in, closing the door behind him. "Master, I'm so sorry. It's from when I went camping, I forgot my pills, and I didn't even think about it when we had sex. I'm so sorry, you have to know that I didn't do it on purpose, I swear." You rambled, tears soaking your face as they cascaded down your cheeks.  
  


"Shhh, Shh, shh, I know Sweetheart... You need to calm down, stress isn't good for the baby." He gathered you in his arms.   
  


"Is Mistress going to make me leave?"  
  


"I told you I'm never letting you go... Mary isn't happy about it, but she isn't as furious as I thought."  
  


"I could hear her screaming at you from here."  
  


"Yeah, but she didn't kill me." He chuckled, "I count that as her not being too mad. We'll get through this, Babygirl."  
  


"Thank you, Master."  
  


"You're welcome." John reached down, smiling. "Our baby is gonna have a beautiful mama that loves 'em and big strong daddy to protect 'em."   
  


"Do you think we'll have a girl or a boy?"  
  


"I think we'll have a little princess running around."  
  


"I feel like we'll have a boy... If we do, may we name him after you, Master?"  
  


"We can name her whatever you want, because I know we'll have a girl." He teased, stealing a quick kiss and laying back on the bed with you in his arms. "Everything's gonna work out, Sweetheart."  
  


"I know, Sir, I'm just nervous. Our son has an amazing daddy to look out for him."  
  


John pulled his head back, feigning shock and laughing, "Defiance...I tell you we're having a baby girl, and you keep saying we're having a boy."  
  


"That's because we are, Master." You nuzzled you nose against the curve of his neck and shoulders inhaling his scent and sighing, John's reassuring words and touches helping to calm you. "Will you still be happy if we do end up having a boy?"  
  


"As long as our little one is healthy, I'll be happy as hell, Babygirl."


End file.
